Romance Drabbles: Pokemon
by Ookaminii
Summary: Just a bunch of lemons. I need to get back into the habit of being a pervert. I take story requests!
1. Explanation

Hai everyone! So, as all of you should know, I am currently working on a multi-chapter Pokemon Fanfiction known as "Times of War". Well, I've mentioned there at one time or another that I plan on putting Lemon chapters in the story. What most of you don't know is that I've spent a lot of time in the past writing lemon stories for fun- its just that NONE of them were Fanfiction (They had characters from stories I personally created).

So, this is basically going to be just a bunch of random lemons thrown together, because I need to get back into the habit of writing them. _However_, if I (Or any of you), find that one of these lemons deserves to be made into a multi-chapter story, then that's what I'll do.

/

Now, heres the rundown of how things are going to work.

What I WILL do:

Take characters out of my other stories and use them for random lemons.

Take offered/requested characters and use them for random lemons.

I will do requested lemons

If any particular lemon is deemed good/interesting enough, I will make it into a long-term story.

I will do straight and gay pairings. (I'm good at both *Thumbs Up*)

What I WON'T do:

Take characters that are not mine, and have not been offered to me by someone else via request. As in- I wont take another writers characters without permission.

I will not take long term requests right off the bat.

I don't do futanari (Dick-girls)- sorry guys, just not a fan.

I don't do male-pregnancy stories- again, not a fan.

I don't do crossovers. Sorry, I just hate them.

As far as FETISHES go:

I am willing to do SOME fetishes, because I've met people who like to read stories about them. Below are what I am willing and unwilling to do.

Willing:  
Vampire/Werewolf  
Demon/Angel  
Bondage  
Tentacle rape/sex  
Breast  
Anal sex  
Oral sex  
Typical sex  
Furries  
Rape in general

Unwilling:  
Vore (Eating people)  
Pregnancies in general (No comment)  
Foot (Don't see what's so arousing about feet...)  
Deification/Urination (Poop and pee)  
Man-Pregnancies (Again, just to be clear)  
Futanari (Had to put that twice)

Anything along these lines is what I'm willing to do- if you have something I haven't listed, and you kinda want me to do something on it, then ASK. I will look into it, and decide whether or not I am willing- then I will add it to either list.

As for other things- this group of lemons is going to be dedicated to POKEMON only. If you want me to do one for another anime/game/whatever, then ask. If I know the show, I'll more than likely do it for you- if not, sorry guys. To be clear, any non-Pokemon lemon Fanfic's will be put in a different group dedicated to that anime/show/whatever.

/

Actually, I'm going to list the stuff I'm familiar with.

-Pokemon (Mostly games)

-Kid Icarus (It is a game)

-Tales of Symphonia 1 and 2 (Game, but it does have a sorta mini-series)

-Heart no Kuni no Alice (I know its a game, but I've read the manga dedicated to it)

-Kingdom Hearts (I love watching people play the game. So, I'm so-so on this ^^)

-Final Fantasy vii (7) (Saw the movie- never fortunate enough to play the game...Love it though!)

-Fruits Basket (Anime and Manga)

-Seikon no Qwaser (Anime and Manga- very boob oriented...)

-Deaman wonderland (Watched the first season of the Anime- Loved it!)

-If I remember anything else I know, I'll update this page ^^

/

Now, lets see, what else do I have to say..? Oh, yeah! Have fun and send requests! I mean, C'mon, not everyone on Fanfiction just comes out and says "Hey, you have an idea, let me make it happen!".

As far as things go, I'm probably going to do a Xela x Lance pairing, because I WANT to do one- and some people seem to want one ^^

Send requests via review please!


	2. Mating Season

Alright, first lemon for my Pokemon fans! This was a request from eeveechamp, hope you like it er, person! XD I don't know whether or not to call you a guy or a girl!  
Anyway, yeah, this is the first lemon being posted by me EVER! I've written dozens of lemons before, but I've never actually showed anyone any of them. Can't post the other ones because they'er not Fanfiction- their perverted stories I created on the spot because I was bored so, yeah, don't ask to see them because they can't be put on this site ^^  
Alright then- this ones about a female Jolteon and a male Umbreon who meet during mating season (Hence the chapter title). Personally, I think I did OK considering that its been around 9 months since I last wrote anything along the lines of smut- I've mostly been doing horror as of late.  
Well, I'm not going to sit her and bother y'all anymore, so...  
**Read on my fellow perverts!**

/

Mating Season

Night, such a wonderful time. A time or darkness, of shadows, of things lurking in the places you never imagine to look. The only issue tonight, was the rain. There was a raging thunderstorm outside an irritated Umbreon's home- a den hidden deep in the side of a giant hill. The Umbreon, being a dark type Pokemon, wasn't very happy about having to remain in his home during his favorite time of the day. Sighing, the Umbreon approached the front of the den, and peeked his head out enough to let a few rain droplets splash against his face. This was quiet the storm, it wasn't going to be over any time soon. Honestly, of all the times for a storm, it had to be now. Grumbling, he turned and walked into the deepest part of his den, a troubled expression on his face. There was another issue on his mind, one regarding the current season- it was mating season for the Eevee species. This was the time of the year when all of the Eeveeloutions suffered from the effects of mating season. He had hoped to venture out and find another Umbreon to mate with for the season- but the rain had come along and ruined that. Now, he'd have to wait until the storm cleared- and by the look of it, he would have to wait for a long time. So much for being able to bring up more kits this year- by the time he managed to find another Umbreon, it'd me to late to put a litter in her.

A particularly loud burst of thunder drew him from his thoughts- that sounded way to close for it to have come from the sky. Growling under his breath, he turned to peer back at the entrance of his den- sure enough, there was someone standing in front of it.

"Who goes there?" He snarled, the golden bands on his body taking on a glow as he activated his powers to show dominance. If someone was going to charge into his home and try to kick him out, they'd be given a hell of a fight. To his surprise, a Jolteon walked into his den- she looked freezing.

"Sorry to trouble you sir, but I seem to have lost my way..." The Jolteon said as she walked further into the den, then proceeded to shake the water out of her fur.  
"Might I stay here for a while? Just until the storm settles?" She added once her fur was shaken mostly free of water, though it would remain wet for some time. The Umbreon scoffed loudly.

"You've got some nerve lass, waltzing into my den all willy nilly and getting water everywhere! Give me one good reason to let you stay!" He half snarled as he approached the female, being sure to get up close and personal. He didn't need some electric type Pokemon strolling into his home like they owned the place. The den remained very quiet for a long time after that- the Jolteon was thinking over her reply very carefully.

"Huh, you know...I can't seem to think of anything..." The Jolteon said calmly, an innocent expression dawning her features. She was a young one- this was probably her first heat.

"So...Why not let me stay just because? Do you really need a reason to keep me around?" She asked with a smile, sitting down and giving the Umbreon an overly adorable expression. Yep, this was definitely her first heat. In all honesty, the Umbreon had no idea how to respond to her statement. So, he just grumbled something under his breath, turned away from the female, and walked over to his bed. A soft pile of straw, feathers, and leaves- the ideal substances used to make a nest comfortable enough to raise newborns. He had initially intended on bringing this years mate home with him so that she could bare his young here. He had gone out of his way to collect the softest materials available, just to be sure that his selected female could be as comfortable as possible once she went into labor. _So much for that_- he thought as he lied down and set his head atop a pile of goose-stem. Within minutes, he was sound asleep.

A few hour later, he awoke because of an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Groggily, he lifted his head to look around, and he quickly noticed two things. One, he was lying on his back instead of on his stomach, which was how he had fallen asleep. Two, the Jolteon was lying suggestively on top of him, licking the side of his neck. Maybe he should have noticed the second abnormality before the first, seeing as that it involved the electric type Eeveeloution.

"Wh-what the hell?!" The Umbreon shouted as he shifted his legs to push the female off of him- though "Throw" turned out to be a better word. In an instant he was on his feet, looming over her, an angry expression on his face.  
"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" He snarled in the Jolteon's face, only to be startled by the heated look in her eyes. He knew that look, but wasn't sure that he liked it being directed at him. In an instant he was off of her, and walking away.  
"Get out..!" He commanded sternly as he moved to another part of his den. He couldn't lay in his nest anymore, the female had sullied it. However, it seemed that the ordeal was far from over. Before he realized what was happening, he was on his back again- only this time, the Jolteon was the one snarling. Funny, her expression was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Why?!" The Jolteon shouted, tears forming in her eyes as she pressed her feet painfully into the Umbreon's sides.  
"Why aren't I good enough for any of you?!" She continued to yell, shaking her head in an attempt to fright back the tears that were threatening to fall from her face. All she managed to do was shake them free and send them flying.

"If theres something wrong with me then say it! I- I just..." Her voice softened towards the end of her statement, and she lost the ability to keep her tears contained- her legs bucked and she collapsed on top of the Umbreon, burying her face in his chest as she began to sob.  
"I just don't want to be alone!" She cried, her face pressed tightly against the Umbreon's chest. Speaking of the Umbreon, he was completely dumbfounded- he'd never had a female have a mental breakdown in front of him. He had absolutely no idea how to react. So, he did what came naturally, despite his pounding heart. He moved his legs out from beneath the Jolteon's trembling frame, and he wrapped them around her back- and that was all he could do for her. He could not say anything to lift her spirits- he didn't know exactly what had made her so upset.

He couldn't bring himself to _ask_ her what was troubling her- more because he was afraid of her reaction that he was of pressing boundaries. There was absolutely no way that he could throw her out now. Sure, he'd been pissed off when he woke up to find her lapping at his neck like he was some kind of treat, but he couldn't just- wait a minute. A little light bulb went off in his head when the realization of what happened hit him. She'd been trying to court him- it was mating season after all. No doubt she'd gotten caught out in the rain trying to find someone willing to mate with her. Judging by her emotional breakdown, she probably hadn't had much luck with _that_. Though, that wasn't surprising- most of the males in the area weren't to keen on having first-timers mother their kits, and for good reasons. First-time mothers have only been known to bare a maximum of three offspring, and more often that not, at least one of them was born dead. So he had his doubts that any of the males she'd encountered thus far had even bothered to give her a polite refusal- they'd more than likely made remarks about her age, and sent her packing. Sighing, he moved his legs off of her back and laid them flat against his sides- er, you get the picture.

"If you were looking for a mate, you should have just said so..." The Umbreon said blandly, his sour mood long gone. Now, he was just trying to keep calm- though, having a female in heat pressed up against his body was making it _somewhat_ difficult to keep himself in line. Go figure- as soon as his anger passes, his body decides to react to having a potential mate nearby.

"Huh..?" The Jolteon asked confused as she lifted her face from the males chest, her eyes still watering from her earlier sobbing.

"I said, if you were looking for a mate, then you should've just said so..." The Umbreon said in response to the females question, before he shifted his head to take a better look at her. Sure enough, there was a confused expression on her face- he'd have to dwell further into the conversation before any _actions_ could take place.  
"You _were_ trying to excite me earlier right?" He asked blandly, referring to how he had woken up to her running her tongue along his throat. Had it not been for the thin blond hair that covered her face, he would have been able to see her blush. Not that it mattered, the embarrassment was evident in her eyes.

"Um...Well, I-?" The Jolteon rambled as she tried to move off of the male, only to bump into a certain part of his anatomy. She visibly jumped in fright- she had not expected that. Confused, and obviously embarrassed, she cast the male a questioning look.

"I blame biology..." The Umbreon said calmly before abruptly rolling over and pinning the female beneath his frame- now it was his turn to be on top. Before the Jolteon could utter a sound of distress, he bend his head down and pulled her into a heated kiss. Without room to escape the female surrendered to the kiss, and after a few seconds of confusion, she hesitantly kissed back. Tongues danced gently, spinning around each-other, pulling and pushing each-other to and fro. The two did not part until the need for air forced them to separate, and they both panted to reclaim the precious oxygen they had lost during the kiss. As one would expect, the inexperienced female took longer to regain her composure than the male. Then, she abruptly turned her head to the side and questioned his actions.

"W-why did you do that..?" The Jolteon asked shyly, her eyes staring at anything but the males face. Her response was a quiet chuckle, and long, carefully placed lick to the underside of her neck. She moaned at the sensation- she just couldn't help it.

"Why? Because I'm giving you what none of the other males have bothered to. I will take you as my mate this season, seeing as that neither of us have any better options..." The Umbreon said calmly, his voice low and seductive as he dragged his tongue along the females neck. He trailed up, and down the surface of her throat, then went further down until he reached her chest. Despite the lengthy fur on her underbelly, he was able to find one on her teats and give it a gentle nip- he was swiftly rewarded with a loud moan.

"What-?!" The Jolteon gasped, falling silent before she could do so much as ask the male her intended question. He was looking up at her. His eyes- his deep, glowing red eyes, were clouded over with passion. Silenced by his lustful stare, the female fell still and allowed the male to do as he pleased to her body. He gently nipped and sucked on her teats, though he knew he would find no milk in them. She had not been a mother yet, so her body did not know how to respond to his actions. He trailed further down, running his tongue along her stomach, nipping at her ever now and again just to entice a few quiet moans from her shy frame. When he reached a particular part of her anatomy, he stopped abruptly, and stared up at her embarrassed face. Despite her nervousness, and her embarrassment, her eyes were _begging_ him not to stop. He granted her wish without further delay. His tongue darted out and he ran it along the surface of her sensitive womanhood- he was immediately rewarded with a loud moan and her hind legs coiling around his shoulders. Encouraged by her honest response, he continued his sensual assault on her body.

He ran his tongue along her sensitive anatomy, poked the tip of his tongue into it- but he did not penetrate her with it. When he wanted to tease her, he'd shift his head and lap at the area around her excited womanhood, drawing as near to the point of interest as he could without actually touching it. Yeah, he was an experienced male alright, and he was making damn sure that gave the Jolteon a memorable first time. Then, when he was convinced that her body would be able to accept his without to much restraint, he pulled away and moved to climb back on top of the female. He pulled her into another searing kiss, forcing her to taste her own arousal for a while before completely pulling away from her. As expected, she started at him with a startled expression- she was afraid that she had done something wrong.

"Its alright..." The Umbreon said gently, offering the female a few choice reassuring words. He was pleased to see that her expression softened when he spoke to her- that meant that she trusted him. Now, to get down to the main event.  
"Stand up, and turn your hind quarters towards me..." He commanded, before falling still and watching as the Jolteon did as was instructed. Hmm, she had a nice butt. As soon as she was in position, he got to work on his part. When it came down to it, his job was to make the babies, hers was to give birth to him- there was no point arguing over who's job was harder. He took the few steps he needed to be right behind her, then he proceeded to mount her- they'd do it from behind for the time being.

"Wait..!" The Jolteon gasped as she felt the male begin to penetrate her- to her relief, the Umbreon fell still to hear out her plea.  
"Be...Be gentle, please..." She said shyly, the feeling of the male partway inside of her heightening her senses to a painful degree. The only response she was given in return was a sudden thrusting of his hips, and in a flash he was embedded deeply inside of her. Both of them moaned loudly at the feeling. She moaned because she'd never known the sensation of being filled by a male. He moaned because of how incredibly tight she was. Yep, definitely her first time being bred. After giving the female a few seconds to adjust to him, the Umbreon began rocking his hips gently in order to get a rhythm going. He'd pull halfway out, then push himself back in- not roughly, but technically he wasn't gentle either. He kept that speed for a few minutes, trying to to inflict any unnecessary pain on the female- but the moment he felt her body relax, he picked up the speed. He became rougher, more abrupt with his movements, gradually increasing the force and the speed of his thrusts while he claimed the Jolteon as his mate. Before long, he was ramming himself into her so quickly that he could barely register every movement of his hips. By the time they hit that point, the female had already lost the ability to stand up properly- he had to hold her rear up, but her face was in the ground.

They were both panting heavily, and moaning with every movement the Umbreon made. Muscles were tightening in the pits of their stomachs, their bodies growing unbearably tense as they approached their orgasms. With a sudden flash of blinding light, which danced behind their tightly closed eyes, their muscles locked. Searing hot pleasure overwhelmed their systems- something white and sticky ran down the Jolteon's hind legs, and she practically screamed from the intense sensation sending her senses into overdrive. Then suddenly, their bodies relaxed, and the pair collapsed on top of the ground completely and utterly spent. They lied their for a while, panting heavily as their bodies attempted to recover from their intense orgasms. Their breath was so hot that it rose from their mouths as puffs of white steam. After a while, the male pulls himself to his feet and moves to stand directly beside the exhausted female, and smiling, he leans down to whisper something into her ear.

"Not bad Jolteon, not bad..." He whispered, his voice sounding somewhat amused- he hadn't had a mating session like _that_ in a very long time.  
"But, I hope you don't think we're done." He said after a moment, before abruptly rolling the female onto her back and climbing between her legs. She gasped when he did this, and dawned an expression that almost looked like one of sheer terror- she was _not _ready to go through that again. She just didn't have the stamina for it. Tensing her body, she watched in horror as the male shifted his body so that he could penetrate her again. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the pleasure to overwhelm her senses again- but to her surprise, all she felt was the weight of a body lying on top of her. Snapping her eyes open, she stared into the crimson orbs of the Umbreon that had claimed her as his mate. There was an amused look in them.  
"I was kidding." He said, his voiced laced with hidden laugher. Eyes widening, the Jolteon shoved the male off of her and jumped up to face him- he had played a trick on her.

"You-you jerk! Why would you do that?!" The Jolteon practically shouted, the hairs on her body standing on edge- she was acting as if she were getting ready for a fight. To her surprise- and her dismay, the male responded to her question by bursting into laugher. He laughed so hard that he fell on to his side and gasped for air- all she could do was stand there and stare at him, her eyes wide with shock. OK, she definitely didn't like his laughter- it was creepy. A few minutes passed like this, before the male suddenly calmed down, and sat up to look at her- his eyes had started watering he was laughing so hard.

"That, was for waking me up!" The Umbreon said with a smile, barely repressing another uncontrollable laughing session. After that, things fell silent for a very long time. Not because the Jolteon was angry at the male for playing a prank on her, but because neither of them really knew what to say. Were they supposed to laugh and chat with each-other like old friends? Were they supposed to continue living together without bothering to associate with each-other? Neither of them seemed to know- and that was sad, considering that this was not the males first mating season. Or, maybe he didn't know how to react because she was off a different evolutionary line- electric and dark types didn't exactly have the same mindset. Hell, he didn't even know her name and- well, that gave him a reason to break the silence that had settled in.  
"Hey, whats your name?" He asked after a while in an attempt to spur some sort of conversation. He was rewarded with just that.

"Samantha." The Jolteon- er, _Samantha_, said with a hint of a smile gracing her features.

"Whats yours?" She asked shortly after giving him her name. That was how things worked after all- you give someone your name, they tell you theirs.

"I'm Shade." The Umbreon, _Shade_, said after a moment of thought. He probably hadn't had to give his name to anyone in a while. Samantha perked her ears and offered an amused smile in response to hearing the males name- it was so, cliché. The male caught her look and decided to speak up before she could make some lame joke about it.

"Mom planned on me being an Umbreon from the start, so she gave me a name to suit my evolution..." He said blandly, before sitting down to make himself more comfortable. The female followed his example, and opted to do the same...

_Two months later..._

"Push Samantha! Push!" Shade said encouragingly from his place at Samantha's side. The female was currently in labor, baring her first litter of kits. She had already pushed the first few babies out of her contracting body, and with luck, this would be the last one that had to be born...

_Around three hours later..._

The Jolteon lay exhausted, but happy. She was feeding two of her newborn kits, the other four had long since drank their fill of her milk and snuggled into their fathers side to go to sleep. Smiling, she turns her head enough to face her mate, a proud expression on her face. Her first birthing had ended wonderfully. She had six, beautiful newborn kits, and not one of them was born dead or deformed. Naturally, she and Shade were overjoyed with the results of their breeding- first-time mothers were not known to bare so many children at one, yet alone without having a number of them born dead. Tiredly, she lays her head on the soft goose-stem that the male had gone out an collected for her a few days prior to her going into labor. Yeah, this was the start of their family. This was the start of their wonderful future together...  
/

Woo! Got it done, got it up and posted. So, what'cha think? Did I do a good job or do I need to go and sit in a corner and think about that I did? ^^ Personally I don't think I did to bad a job, but, maybe the ending was a little, I don't know...Cheesy? Oh well, doesn't matter- its just a lemon, not a full on story.  
Anyways-

Reviews? Questions? Comments? Requests? Randomness? Tell me about it ^^


	3. Love Drunk

Alright, this was done as a request from Viscera-JC who I believe actually wanted it done for a friend of hers. (Forgive me, Viscera-JC, for assuming that your a woman. I've just never met a man who openly wanted to read a gay love story between MEN)

Alright, now this story is a YAOI, as in it is gay love between MEN! If you don't like this kind of thing, then don't bother reading it. If you don't like it, read it, and flame me- well, I'd rather not have to point out the negative consequences of what will happen...

Anyways- the pairing is a Luxray and a Zangoose. Enjoy ^^

Added detail- they have animal penis, not human dicks!

/  
Love Drunk

Three years, six months, eleven days. That's how long Matthew the Luxray and JC the Zangoose have been a couple- a same sex couple at that. Sure, humans gave them odd looks whenever they spotted these homosexual Pokemon flirting with one another- but they didn't care about that. Humans opinions on the matter, didn't matter. As far as animals- as in Pokemon were concerned, same sex relationships were as normal as opposite sex ones. Enough said on the matter, tonight was a very special night for the pair. After being in a relationship for over three and a half years, the pair had decided to take their intimacy to the next level. That level, being sex- and they were making damn sure to make the night beforehand one worth remembering. Both had gone out and gotten groomed for the occasion. Claws had been trimmed and filed until smooth. Teeth had been expertly cleaned, and mouths freshened. Fur was washed, dried, and trimmed- so the pair were softer and fluffier than they were normally. Matthew, for one reason or another, even decided to adorn a bow-tie in hopes of passing off a more gentlemanly look for the occasion. JC on the other hand, sported his usual accessories- a choke-chain, and chain bracelets. As guessed, JC was the punk- or in other words the "Man" of the relationship.

Getting down to their plans for the day, they'd spent it visiting a variety of popular tourist attractions. Their first stop had been the town museum- they'd spent a few hours closely examining the skeleton exhibit and learning how fossils were formed. Sure, most people didn't care much about things like that- in fact JC hated the museum, but he'd been more than willing to put his distaste for the place aside so that he could spend his day making the love of his life smile. After they finished with the museum, the pair visited the aquarium- which was a place they both enjoyed. Seeing as both their species were catlike, the loved watching the fish swim idly around them- they even visited the snack-bar to get some tasty fish themed treats. Then came lunch. They didn't go anywhere fancy, they just visited a fast food restaurant and ordered something small to share- much to the dismay of the humans that served them their meal. Of course they ordered chicken tenders and an ice-cream sundae- since JC was the only one with appendages similar to opposable thumbs, he hand-fed his beloved boyfriend. Once or twice he dipped his head in to lick the ice-cream off of Matthew's face, which inevitably led to the pair kissing passionately in public- they didn't care though.

Once done with lunch the pair went to the movies, they wound up watching something funny instead of something romantic- they didn't want to miss the show because they couldn't keep their paws off of each-other. As soon as the movie was over they decided to go for a walk- but halfway through they wound up having a race. The race ended with a tie for one reason or another- someone let their boyfriend win, but there's no knowing which of them was holding back. After they finished their race the pair wound up having to go home and take a bath- they bathed separately out of habit, but otherwise continued to associate with each-other while cleaning up. Once clean and dry, the pair left their shared home and headed for their second to last destination for the night- the fanciest restaurant available to Pokemon. Cafe Aceu- a five star dining restaurant that catered to the customers every whim and desire. Oh, and boy did they take advantage of that- Matthew especially. How they did it is of no importance, but, lets just say that the two of them wouldn't be setting foot in the restaurant again until they were sure that the waiters wouldn't be able to recognize their faces. Then, with all of their other planned events done and enjoyed, the pair of soon to be lovers ventured to their final destination- a hotel.

They'd booked the hotels best room for the night, and gone out of their way to order the basic romantic extras that the hotel offered. Exotic wine, ripe fruits, whipped cream- a variety of things were sent to their room for their enjoyment. The irony of that is that in the end, they wound up being to embarrassed to try the hole "Hand feeding each-other fruit" and "Licking whipped cream off of each-other" foreplay. They actually just wound up sitting on the bed staring awkwardly at each-other, because when it came down to it they honestly had no idea how to go about having sex for the first time. As far as facts went, Matthew was actually a virgin- and JC had only gone "All the way" once in his life. In truth, JC had actually been drugged when that happened- but he was able to recall every memory of the ordeal. Why that was, he had no idea, but the fact remained that he held pretty traumatic memories of the event. Part of the reason that the two had waited so long to take this step in their relationship was because Matthew was afraid of making JC relive the painful memories he bore from his past- and in the end he wound up being rewarded for it. JC was actually the one who had brought up having sex, just to make the situation clear.

"Uh...Um...JC?" Matthew asked hesitantly, his voice barely above a whisper as he turned his head cautiously to stare at the wall- for some reason he couldn't look at the Zangoose right now. Said Zangoose responded to his question with a quiet grunt of acknowledgment and a small nod.

"I...Don't know what to do..." He said quietly. Heat began to radiate from his face as signs of a blush, but his fur prevented the sudden reddening of his cheeks from being visible.

"Neither...Do I..." JC said in an equally nervous tone, his eyes downcast as he twiddled his "Thumbs" awkwardly. Both of them were at a loss of what to do- they didn't even know how to get things started. They were both so embarrassed that they had no idea how to get the mood turned in the right direction. So, the room fell silent for a long time because neither of the Pokemon had the strength of will to put any effort into breaking the barriers of nervousness that kept them still. That is, neither of them had the will at first. The silence abruptly ended when JC suddenly reached for Matthew, grabbed him by his face, and smashed their lips together. Then, all movement stopped abruptly- the Zangoose had not thought of what to do past the kiss, and so he froze. In silence, the pair of soon to be lovers stared into each-other eyes, their orbs of vision wide and hesitant. Then, for one reason or another, Matthew's eyes slowly feel closed and he leaned into the kiss. From there, the awkward mood that had befallen the room took a turn in the right direction. Lips and tongues moved slowly at first, attempting to grow more accustomed to the gradually rising tension of the moment- then they roughly picked up the pace.

In a matter of minutes, the pair were tangled to each-other. JC hand a "Hand" placed firmly on the back of Matthew's head to keep him in place, and the Luxray had his front legs wrapped around the Zangoose's side to pull him close. They parted every so often to breathe, only to smash their lips back together and pick up with their heated dance of the tongues. Then, the situation really took a turn in the right direction when JC suddenly started trailing his lips down Matthew's neck- and then he went lower. Before either of them were aware of what was going on, the Zangoose found the Luxray's now apparent erection and wrapped his lips around it. In an instant a pair of paws flew to the back of his head and Matthew screamed loudly.

"JC..!" Matthew gasped as he felt the Zangoose begin sucking on his penis- he could feel JC's tongue licking him!

"What are you-!" He gasped abruptly and ended his question short when he felt a sudden and rough suck on his member. If that kept up, he was going to be driven crazy. Then, the pressure on his sensitive organ suddenly disappeared as the Zangoose pulled away to address him- he made a quite sound of protest.

"Putting bad memories to good use..." JC said quietly as he stared up at the Luxray through half lidded eyes, before he put his mouth back where it had been only a minute or so earlier- he was quickly rewarded with a loud moan. Not long after, he felt something thick and bitter fill pour onto his tongue. Hey, when it came down to it you can't blame a virgin for being fast to shoot their load. Pulling away slowly, he hesitantly swallowed the thick substance that had filled his mouth. The next thing he knew he was being pushed onto his back, and the Luxray was standing over him with a lustful look in his eye.

"What..?" He asked quietly, his voice laden with the lust he felt. He honestly hadn't expected to wind up on his back- not so soon anyways.

"Let me..." Matthew said slowly as he bent down to lick his way down to JC's erection, where he placed a gentle kiss to the tip.

"Please you to." He said, before suddenly pulling his head back and moving to massage the Zangoose's member with his soft paw. He spread his toes to rub the swollen appendage between them, and made sure that only the softest parts of his paw came into contact with the sensitive skin of his lovers penis. He may not have known much about sex, but he did know how to masturbate- so putting his knowledge to use on someone else's erection wasn't that difficult. His movements were purposefully slow and timed- he knew what spots to look for and how to rub them. So, in a matter of minutes, he had the Zangoose trembling beneath his skilled paw as a thick white stream burst from the muscle between his toes. The sight alone left both of them panting and longing for more contact- a _lot_ more contact. Out of breath, JC reaches for the substance sticking to the fur on his chest and runs his claws through it- he planned on putting his "Homemade" lubrication to use.

"Do...You want to be on top?" JC asks between pants as he thoroughly coats his claws with the white fluid that he had gathered from his fur, earning a quite hum from the Luxray standing over him.

"You...Can do it this time..." Matthew panted before he slowly turned around so that his rear faced JC, who quickly sat up and got to work on getting his tight hole loosened up- he didn't want the main event to be more painful for him than it had to be. He started with one finely lubricated claw, slowly pushing it in before pulling it back out- he heard Matthew gasp, but otherwise there were no sounds or protest. He was glad that he'd had his claws polished- that made them duller than the edge of a coil, so he wouldn't have to worry about literally tearing his lovers ass open. After a moment he inserted a second claw, and he heard the Luxray below him take a sharp intake of breath. He paused for a moment to allow Matthew to adjust, then he began to spread his claws apart in a scissoring motion to get him stretched out. He did the same with his third and final claw, and then once convinced that the Luxray was stretched out enough, he positioned himself over the prepped hole.

"Are you ready?" JC asked hesitantly, wanting to be sure that the Luxray had absolutely no doubts about what they were about to do. He remained still and silent until he heard a reply.

"Do it..." Matthew panted- and not a moment later he felt something bigger and longer than the Zangoose's claws ram into his body.

"Oh Arceus~!" He moans, finding that his body is suddenly being overrun with pleasure- he honestly hadn't expected it to feel this good. Granted, he had no idea that JC had managed to brush up against his prostate on the first thrust- and since he already knew where to aim, he hit that special spot repeatedly. Every movement of the Zangoose's hips resulted in a loud moan from both he and the Luxray. The pressure inside their bodies steadily began to build- it was as if their insides were coiling like a spring. The tighter the springs coiled, the closer they came to the sweet release that both of them were so desperately seeking. Sweat was forming on their skin beneath their thick fur, their breathing was ragged and they had no means of slowing their rapidly moving bodies. Matthew was enjoying the heated mating session so much that he was actually pushing his whole body backwards to meet every thrust of the Zangoose's hips.

"Oh~Matt!" JC moaned, feeling his orgasm approaching at an alarming rate- he was so close. He was so close and yet he still had the desire to see to it that Matthew had his sweet release as well. So, his desires clear, he reaches an arm underneath the Luxray's abdomen and starts to tease his erection with his claws.

"Ah! JC!" Matthew practically screamed as he felt his shaft being pumped, a milky substance beginning to drip from the tip of his erection. The sensation of being massaged, paired with that of his prostate being rammed- there was no way he'd be able to hold out for much longer. The spring coiling inside of him was becoming unbearably tight- his insides were clenching around JC's pumping member, drawing a milky substance from it. So close. They were both so close. Just a few more good movements- a few good thrusts and they'd reach the peak of their pleasure. Then, the springs hit their tightest point, and in an instant everything snapped. Their vision when white. Their bodies went completely rigid. They literally screamed from the intensity. The thick substances held inside their bodies abruptly sprayed out of them. So much came out of JC that it actually spilled out of Matthew. Utterly spent, the pair collapsed next to each-other and panted loudly in an attempt to catch their breath. They were panting so hard that every breath they took actually stung their throats and lungs- every puff of air they expelled came out in the form of a thick steamy mist. All in all, it took them about twenty minutes to fully regain their composure- well, _most_ of it.

Once as calm as he'd be able to get for a while, JC moved to lay down next to Matthew and he draped an arm over his slightly panting frame. He chucked a little bit under his breath and strained his neck to lean over and give the love of his life a tender kiss.

"Well, that was..._Fun_." JC said with a quiet laugh as he rolled onto his side to pull the Luxray into a hug. Said Luxray offered a weak laugh in response and cuddled up to the Zangoose. Nothing else was said after that, because the pair were so exhausted that they passed out right then and there. They slept soundly in each-others arms, until they woke late the next morning. That morning, signaled the start of their life as a sexually active couple- and, now that that step was breached, they only had one more step to look forward to. Marriage.  
/

Alright, not as long as the last story- but, I had the urge to make this one short, sweet, and to the point.

Up next is the Xela x Lance pairing I've wanted to do. Sorry people- its the entire reason I even bothered starting this Romance Drabbles thing. After that, I believe it will be a...You know what, I don't even remember ^^ I'll just surprise ya.

Comments? Reviews? Story requests? Flying pigs? XD


	4. Xela x Lance (Humanized)

Woo! Finally got this done! This is a lemon featuring Xela the Absol and Lance the (Ghoul) Zoroark from my fanfiction "Times of war". They've been turned into humans for this story because that's what I had the urge to do, and notice that this lemon is probably longer than any of the other ones I've posted prior. Why? Because I'm using characters I've had time to develop an emotional attachment to XP

Anyways, read, enjoy~ There is a _slight_ spoiler in this, keep an eye out for it ^^

__

Somehow, human scientists managed to capture Xela and Lance- and as expected, the immediately started doing tests on the pair again. This time, the tests resulted in even more changes in the physical structure of their Pokemon bodies. The scientists, being the sick, twisted people that they are, injected the pair with human DNA to see what would happen. Long story short, Xela and Lance has basically been turned into humans. They still have their Pokemon powers, abilities, and senses- but other than that, they've become human. Well, not exactly- their human bodies still hint at what they once were. They have claws- the nails growing on their human hands naturally grow pointed. Xela's nails grow have a natural deep blue color, and Lance's nails are the same crystal blue as they had been when he had been a Zoroark. Their eye colors had not changed- nor did their hair colors. Xela walked around with short snow white hair, and Lance had his long crystal blue and violet hair. Lance was taller than the average human at six foot five, and Xela was short at only five feet.

_Xela no longer had her horn or her tail- but she had dark blue, star shaped markings in place of them. Her damaged tooth had somehow recovered during the experiments, and while one would expect her to be missing a toe- she had no deformities on her human body. Lance, who had had no tail, or physical extras, had neither gained or lost anything when he became human. As for their skin, they had changed drastically. As an Absol, Xela's skin had been a very dark shade of blue- but as a human, she was white. Her skin was barely any darker than her white hair. Lance, who'd had no idea what his skin had looked like beforehand, had no idea if it had changed color or not. All he knew was that he tan all over- like someone who had sunbathed for a while. Xela also bore a few markings on her body that were the same color as her skin had been as a Pokemon. The blue stars on her head and rear had a few friends- there was a blue spot in the shape of a thumb print above her bellybutton, and there was a heart shaped marking on the back of her neck. Plus, her upper eyelids were blue._

_As for Lance, somehow, his crystal blue markings had vanished- but red markings had appeared in their place. There appeared to be red flames coming from the outer corners of his eyes, and there was a red tint to the corners of his mouth. There were three thin red lines that almost looked like cuts on each of his upper arms, but aside from that, he held no other markings. Then, there was the issue with body hair. Somehow, the experiments saw to it that they would have no excess body hair. Save for their eyelashes, eyebrows, and the hair atop their heads, they were hairless. So, this left the pair feeling unusually naked- which was actually kind of ironic. As Pokemon, they'd never had the need to wear clothes- but as humans, they'd had to adorn them in order to blend in. Yes- blend in. The scientists had forgotten about Lance's ability to cast illusions on himself and other people. He'd made two scientists look like them, then he made himself and Xela look like the scientists. So, long story short, he and Xela escaped using the old switch-a-roo technique. Then, unable to return to their lives as Pokemon, they had no choice but to join human society._

_They snuck around and stole clothing from a few human homes, Lance found a means of infusing his illusionary abilities with a pair of rings, and they've spent their days since escaping among the humans. They supported themselves by stealing- which was easy considering Xela's psychic abilities and Lance's illusionary tricks. The scientists have been unable to find them because they've fled to a different settlement located over a hundred miles away- and none can recognize them thanks to the illusions cast upon them by their "Cursed" rings. Now, they live in a small apartment located in the center of the settlement. While outside the building they pretend to be human- they wear clothes, and do whatever else is deemed necessary to blend in. But, while inside their "Home", they stayed nude and tried their best to cope with their unfortunate change in shape, and lifestyle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Alone in their apartment, Xela and Lance go about the routine that has become their daily lives. Lance, lies quietly on their shared bed watching television. He doesn't particularly care about the show, but since he's been changed into a human and hence has to associate with real humans, he does what he can to blend in. Call it stupid, but it ensured that none would suspect him of anything. This way, if anyone asked him about the show, and prodded him for details, he wouldn't blow his cover. Xela on the other had, being the one who had more trouble adapting to her new body and way of life, was in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Lance sighed. He couldn't say that he blamed the female for her behavior, but it was starting to get on his nerves. When they weren't out trying to blend in with the humans, she was either in the bathroom sulking over her new body, or she was sleeping. Honestly, he'd been wondering when she bothered to eat, because he hadn't seen her sit down for a meal- not even once. Actually, now that he thought about it, the fact that he'd never seen her eat was something to look into. He hadn't bothered to actually keep an eye on her weight considering that she was naked most of the time, but, he hadn't actually bothered to look at her much either.

Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom door. Since it wasn't locked, he was able to push it open an inch or so to take a look at Xela- he was just taking a moment to inspect her condition, so he didn't feel the need to disturb her. However, what his spotted made him freeze in place. She was a healthy weight, thank Arceus- but her expression, for some reason it made his heart clench. She was standing in front of the full body mirror, touching the spot on her head where her horn used to be- he could see her lifting her hair to reveal the blue star that stood proudly against her pale skin. She, she looked so _lost_. Lance couldn't tear his gaze from her. He watched as she trailed her hand down to inspect her blue eyelids. She closed each eye individually and gently touched the delicate skin, before trailing her hand lower to feel her lips. She touched the corners of her mouth, then parted her lips to look at her teeth. Ah, she was examining her human teeth. She pressed the tip of her index finger against the ones that seemed sharpest, and seemed confused with her lack of bleeding. Her teeth weren't sharp like they had been when she was an Absol, they were dull.

He desperately tried to advert his gaze when he saw her move her hand further down- she lifted her other hand at the same time so that both could be brought to her breasts. He knew it was wrong to look- humans went out of their way to keep their bodies covered, and he'd learned what breasts were for by listening to other people conversations. A blush tinted his cheeks when he saw her move her fingers to knead her breasts, or squeeze her nipples- and he faintly heard a small gasp escape her. She didn't know what she was doing- he knew that. He knew that she was only trying to familiarize her Pokemon mind with the feel of her human body- but he couldn't help the fowl thoughts that formed in his mind upon spotting her actions. She didn't know what she was doing, but he most certainly did- he'd heard the word spoken by a group of men and sought out its meaning in a book he'd found. She was _masturbating_- giving herself sexual pleasure without the aid of a partner. As if on cue his _body_ started to react- but he did his best to ignore it, he was to caught up in what Xela was doing to pay attention to anything else. He saw a blush form on her cheeks as she became more aware of what she was feeling, and he watched as she hesitantly slid her right hand down her side. She ran her fingers down her ribs, along the surface of her abdomen. She rubbed the blue spot above her navel as if she was inspecting it, the she moved her hand lower still, until it came to a stop between her legs.

She hesitated but spread her legs a little bit, then after being still for a while, she let herself fall into a sitting position. She bent her knees and spread her legs further apart, then she stared intently at the mirror to take a good, long look at her human anatomy. Then, a confused expression appeared on her face- had she noticed something strange about her private area? He saw her shift her right arm a bit as she moved her hand, and then she let out a sudden gasp and jumped as if she'd been burned. Wait- he'd heard of women having that reaction while masturbating. She must have touched- what had the men called it? He'd heard the word, it started with a "C"- but he couldn't remember it. His mind was to fogged by the sound she'd just made- and the expression on her face. Dazed, a heavy blush painted on her pale cheeks- he could tell by the way she was acting that she'd gotten aroused. Her hand shifted again, and she bit her lower lip in a vain attempt to silence a moan- that was it. Lance couldn't handle it anymore. He bolted away from the door and ran to the bed, but he didn't pull the covers over him. _Hot_- his body felt so hot. He stared between his legs- ah, that explained it. He was _aroused_- but why wouldn't he have been? He was healthy. He was a male. She was the same, only a member of the opposite sex. That being said, seeing Xela getting aroused, and making those noises- it was natural for something like this to happen. That also meant that what he was about to do, would be completely natural.

Shifting up the bed so that he could lean against the wall, he spread his legs a bit and let instinct take over. Lifting a hand to grasp his erection timidly, he slowly started massaging himself, trying to get a feel of what felt good and what didn't. Ah- he noticed something. The tip of his erection, it was crystal blue. How had that happened? The other markings on his body had gone from blue to red, why had the one in his intimate area remained such a vibrant color? A strained moan passed his lips- all coherent thought flew out of his mind, only to be replaced with images of Xela. Some of them were of her while she had been an Absol- her small body so perfectly concealed by her gorgeous, bloodstained fur. He'd never told her how beautiful her crimson stained hair was. Other images were of her as she was now. Her skin so easy to see, her changes in expression so much easier to spot. He pressed his head against the wall as a gasp escaped him. Shit, what was he doing? Xela was his friend- his companion. What the hell was he doing thinking about her in such a provocative way? He moaned again- then heard a sudden gasp from somewhere in the room, and he froze. Panicking, he snapped his direction in the direction of the sound, and the slight blush tinting his cheeks darkened immensely. Xela was standing in the door of the room- she was staring at him wide eyed with an incredible blush staining her cheeks.

He quickly adverted his eyes in embarrassment and clenched them closed. How could he have been so stupid? Of course he'd get caught, doing something so despicable in the bedroom. Now what was he going to do? What could he say- 'I saw you in the bathroom and I got excited'? How was- an unpredicted touch to his erection made him snap his eyes open and jump out of instinct. He saw Xela jump away from him slightly and stare up at him with a concerned expression. Her expression confused him- she seemed worried about something. Wasn't she upset with him? When she reached out and tentatively wrapped her hand around his own, the one he'd been using to pleasure himself, he abruptly lurched forwards and grabbed her arm with his other hand. She flinched, but didn't let go of him. What the hell was she doing?

"D-does it hurt..?" Xela asked quietly, her voice hesitant and full of concern, catching Lance off guard. Why wasn't she disgusted with him? She should have been, considering what he was doing. But no, she wasn't disgusted, or even upset with him for that matter. She was concerned, and worried about his little, erm, _issue_, putting him in pain. Considering the fact that it was currently in her hand and calling out for attention, it actually was starting to hurt. As if sensing is pain, she tightened her grasp around his hand slightly and started moving her arm up and down to massage him. He gasped, and let his head fall back against the wall in response to the sudden wave of pleasure, but he didn't close his eyes. He couldn't break eye contact with her for some reason, it was as if he was in a trance. As she moved, he eventually moved his hand so that she could touch his anatomy directly- and thats when he started to moan. Her motions were deliberate and well calculated- she applied pressure every so often to draw more sounds from him. They held eye contact for as much of it as Lance could stand, but as he drew closer to his sweet release, his eyes slipped closed. Close- he was so close. Just a little more.

"Lance..." Xela's lustful, timid voice sounded off as she continued to please him, and he could only imagine the expression she had on her face.

The was it. With a low, breathy moan, he lurched forwards and buried his face in the side of her neck as he came. He felt her flinch as his abrupt movement, and she gasped loudly in response. Considering where she was sitting, it was more than likely that he'd just splattered his seed all over her chest- now he wouldn't be surprised if she had gotten upset with him. Or, at least that would have been the case if he hadn't been able to smell how _aroused_ she was. Even with him human body, he still had the senses of a Pokemon- so he could smell her excitement as if he were between her legs burying his nose inside of her. So to cut things short, this situation had just gotten ten time worse than it had already been. He moved his hands slowly to her shoulders, and pulled back enough to lock eyes with her once more. He slipped his hands a little further up to cup the sides of her face, then he shifted his thumbs to open her mouth slightly- he fell still. Then, after a moment, he dipped his head in and locked his mouth with hers- he allowed his tongue to dart into her mouth to taste her firsthand. He'd expected her to fight back, and to push him away- to be repulsed by his actions and cause a scene. But she didn't. Instead, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders to pull him closer, and she climbed into his lap. She settled against his frame- their private areas came into contact, and they both moaned into the kiss.

Slow, precise. Every movement of their tongues was done in a specific way. They were lost in the moment, and yet completely in control of how quickly, or how slowly they decided to respond to every impulse. He moved his hands from her face and let them roam her back- her skin was soft, and offered no resistance to his fingers. She snaked her fingers through his hair to pull out his ponytail, and she pulled slightly at his long locks to encourage more contact. Their actions grew more heated. He ran a hand back up her back to pull her head back by her short white locks, separating their mouths so that he could trail kisses down her neck. He spotted something a little past her collarbone, and he pulled her back further so that she arched backwards, her breasts being forced towards his face. She neither made sound of complaint or struggled at the seemingly painful way that he had bent her back, she just closed her eyes and allowed him to bend her body to his will. She had completely surrendered to him. He locked his gaze on her chest, to study what had caught his eye, and for a split second he looked confused. Then, his mind registered what he was looking at- his semen. He hadn't realized what it was at first because he'd never actually seen it before- but he'd stumbled across the seed of other males before. So, naturally the unusual color of his semen had confused him. His seed- it was the same, crystal blue color as his Zoroark markings had been before he was turned human.

Not only that, it seemed to be glowing- but there was just enough light in the room to make it hard to tell. So, he took his free arm and sought out one of the many pillows on the bed- Xela liked to sleep on a pile of them- and he chucked the first one he grabbed at the light switch. When the lights went out, his assumptions were confirmed- his seed glowed in the dark. On impulse, he shifted his head nearer to her chest and he let his tongue dart out to lick her clean of his essence. To a human the act would be considered disgusting- but to a Pokemon it was little more than an affectionate, social act. Grooming as some would call it. Then, to ease up on the pressure he was undoubtedly applying to her spine, he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He dipped his head down to steal another kiss from her, and after a few seconds of allowing their tongues to mingle, he pulled his mouth from hers and kissed his way down. Her neck, chest, abdomen- he peppered kisses down her body until he came face to face with the proof of her arousal. He paused there for a moment, and stared strangely at her human anatomy- the difference between male and female sexes was uncanny. Curious, he moved his hands so that he could part the wet lips of her womanhood, hearing a quiet hiss- she was really sensitive. He examined what he'd found hidden beneath her protective lips.

There was a small hole- he knew that's where his body would enter hers once he was ready to mount. Not far above it, was a small, swollen lump of flesh. That lump pegged his curiosity- he didn't know what it was for, and he didn't know what it was. Giving into his curiosity, he moved his thumb and rubbed the swollen flesh, and he flinched when Xela suddenly bucked her hips and let out a strangled noise. He lifted his thumb and moved his head to peer up at her, fearing that he may have hurt her. To his surprise, she only seemed to have gotten more aroused- her blush had darkened, and her eyes were watering from the heat pooling in her body. He turned his attention back to the flesh lump- ah, it was a pleasure spot. His curiosity satisfied for the time being, Lance dipped his head down and let his nose graze her sensitive womanhood, and he took a deep breath through his nostrils to take in her scent. A low, animalistic growl rumbled through his chest, his instincts as a male pulling into overdrive. She was sinfully aroused, more than ready for the intrusive aspects of his male body- and the throbbing of his loins made it known that he was more than ready to mate her. Growling again, he let his tongue dart out and stuck it into her hole to give her a taste, then he licked his way back up her body to steal another kiss. Or so he had tried. She'd lifted a hand to block his mouth before their lips could meet, and she turned her head to the side as if to look at the wall.

Had she changed her mind? No, she was still aroused- she shouldn't be willing to turn him away by this point. He gave a hesitant shifting of the hips and let their arousals touch, she gasped sweetly and clenched her eyes shut- she definitely wasn't having second thoughts. So why- she answered his silent question before it could even pass completely through his mind. Xela rolled over to lie on her stomach, then she shifted carefully for a while. Eventually she found one of her pillows and pulled it beneath her body- she put it under her hips to raise her lower body a bit. Had he not been a Pokemon at mind, he probably would've been confused by her actions. He knew what she was doing, she was getting into the proper sex position of her species. Before being turned human, she'd been an Absol after all- a quadruped. Her species mated from behind because their bodies made it impossible to comfortably breed from any other position- so it was instinct for her to turn away from him. So, he took her actions as his cue to mount her, and after taking a moment to line himself up, he eased his way inside of her. Both of them moaned at the unison of their bodies, and Lance found himself being surprised at how easily her body had accepted his. This wasn't her first mating experience- she must've had a mate before she met him. Well, that probably explained her parenting instincts.

He shifted and lied down on top of her- he slipped his arms beneath her armpits to prevent from crushing her smaller body with his. He hooked his chin over one of her shoulders, relishing at how easily his body lined up with hers despise their differences in size- and then her started moving. Just as before, he was slow and deliberate with his movements- he had to be. She was so much smaller than he was, so easily to damage with his strength. If he didn't treat her carefully, then he could very well hurt her. They both moaned quietly with every shifting of his hips- Xela would angle herself every so often to better meet his body, to give him better access to her sex. As he neared his climax, he turned his head to bite the side of her neck possessively to mark her as his, and the power of his thrusts increased enough to cause a slapping sound when their bodies collided. His movements were starting to become difficult. Her insides were tightening around his sex, making it harder for him to slip in and out of her body- it felt absolutely incredible. She let out a sudden cry, and he felt her muscles lock abruptly as a sudden wave of fluids gushed over his sex. That was her orgasm, and he knew by her sudden increase in gasps and moans meant that her body had become more sensitive, and more responsive, to his ministrations. He growled abruptly as he dug his teeth into her shoulder, and he emptied his seed inside of her body, rocking his hips weakly so that his essence would reach her deepest parts.

Then, their energy spent from their heated lovemaking, the pair fell still for a while and panted quietly in an attempt to regain their breath. After some time passed, Lance found the strength to pull out of Xela's body, and he sat up for a few seconds to examine her lower half. His glowing, crystal blue seed was leaking out of her, but otherwise she'd done a magnificent job at taking his essence into her womb. Her rump had reddened slightly from the way their bodies had been slapping together- no doubt his thighs had suffered the same discoloration. He slowly moved his gaze up her body to examine her virtually motionless body- save for her steady breathing, she was still. Her back was slightly damp from sweat, but was free of markings. The bite on her shoulder was bleeding a little, and her neck was bruised from when he'd bit her there. He'd have to apologize to her later for wounding her, but for now it was obvious that the only thing on her mind was sleep. She didn't seem to have the energy to move, and she seemed to be fighting the urge to doze off- she seemed completely comfortable lying on her stomach. He was tired to, and he had the urge to coddle her for some strange reason- the afterglow of sex must have made him more protective of her. Slowly, and gently, he hooked an arm under her body to lift her off of the sheets to pull the blankets out from under her. Then, he laid her back down and put a pillow underneath her head for support.

He took another pillow and put it underneath her left shoulder, then he lied down on top of her and pulled the blankets over their bodies. He wrapped an arm around her middle to hold her close to him, and he buried his face in the side of her neck to inhale her scent. As usual, he found comfort in her smell- it hadn't change when she'd been turned into a human. Then, completely at ease in each-others embrace, the pair let sleep overtake them.  
/

Woo~ Did everyone enjoy my lovely smut? Very affectionate socialization between these two if I must say so myself.

Comments? Reviews? Requests? Read my creepypasta yaoi on my deviantart? XD

Do whatever you want ^^


End file.
